Black Rose
by Magic Morgana
Summary: Es geht um die drei BlackTöchter und zwar um den Zeitpunkt, an dem ihnen ihre Eltern sagen, dass sie heiraten müssen. Wie reagieren die Einzelnen? ONESHOT


_**Black Rose**_

**Autor:** Magic Morgana

**Altersbeschränkung:** 14 (am Anfang)

**Genre:** -

**Inhaltsangabe**: Es geht um die drei Black-Töchter und zwar um den Zeitpunkt, an dem ihnen ihre Eltern sagen, dass sie heiraten müssen. Wie reagieren die Einzelnen?

**Besonders geeignet für:** Fans von den Blacks

**Anmerkung:** So, mal wieder was neues. Schon wieder, auch egal. Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Bildet euch eure eigenen Meinung und ja ich weiß, es ist sehr unrealistisch und manchmal auch blöd formuliert und ich weiß nicht, irgendwie habe ich schon bessere Sachen zustande gebracht.

Bekomme ich ein kleines Review? Vertrage auch Kritik, aber nur wenn sie konstruktiv ist!

_Magic_

* * *

Weit abgelegen, in einem größeren Haus, das eigentlich einer Villa glich und von Muggeln nicht gesehen werden konnte, lebte eine Familie. Vater, Mutter und drei Töchter. Die älteste, Andromeda, war bereits seit ein paar Jahren ausgezogen, sie wurde nicht einmal mehr als Familienmitglied gesehen. Sie hatte einen Muggel geheiratet und mit ihm ein Kind gezeugt. Schrecklich, in den Augen ihrer Familie. Inakzeptabel.

„_Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, uns so zu hintergehen?", brüllte eine Frau eine hübsche, junge Frau an. Die junge Frau war Andromeda Black, die älteste der drei Töchter und die Blutsverräterin Nummer eins. „DU HAST UNS EINE SCHANDE BEREITET. DU BIST EIN NICHTS. HAST EINFACH ALLES GETAN UM UNS SCHLECHT ZU MACHEN. DU WARST SCHON IMMER SCHON. SO STÖRRISCH WIE SIRIUS. GLAUB MIR EINES, IRGENDWANN WIRST DU FÜR DEN VERRAT AN DEINER FAMILIE BÜSSEN!" Die ältere Dame holte aus und verpasste Andromeda eine Ohrfeige, so dasS es nur noch schallte. Andromeda versuchte sich zu wehren, aber es ging nicht. Ihre Mutter hatte sie mit einem Fluch paralysiert. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, sie kam nicht an ihren Zauberstab. Andromeda hätte es wissen müssen. Zwar hatte sie mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet, aber das ihre Mutter so hinterhältig war. Ja, Elladora Black war hinterhältig. Eine Frau, die für Erfolg, Ruhm und Ansehen über Leichen ging. Genauso wie ihr Mann, hielt sie sehr viel auf Blut und sehr wenig von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen._

„_Elladora, das bringt doch alles nichts", sagte ihr Mann und taxierte seine Älteste mit seinem kältesten Blick. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit Worten alleine, bei ihr durchkommst? Sie verschließt ihre Ohren und lässt nichts durch. Auch so eine lächerliche Ohrfeige-" Der Handabdruck von Elladora nahm auf Andromedas Wange eine deutliche Rotfärbung an. Alle Finger waren zu sehen. Es brannte wie Feuer, als würde es ihr eingebrannt worden sein. „wirkt nichts. Einzig und alleine Schmerzen, _wirkliche_ Schmerzen nutzen etwas." Andromeda hatte bei dieser Sache kein gutes Gefühl. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater den Cruciatus meinte. Er hatte ihn ihr zwar noch nicht oft aufgelegt, aber diese Male, wo er es getan hatte, hatte sie gehofft, es würde sofort wieder aufhören. Nach kurzer Zeit tat es das auch._

_Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Andromeda. Sie spürte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. ‚Kein Wunder, dass er mich von der Paralyse befreit hat. Sonst macht es ihm doch keinen Spaß, wenn sich sein Opfer nicht auf dem Boden windet. Er ist ein Sadist wie es im Buche steht, genauso wie meine Mutter. Obwohl diese Bezeichnung nicht passte. In meinen Augen sind sie nur meine Erzeuger, aber Eltern tun ihren Kindern nichts an und zwingen sie nicht zu Dingen, die sie nicht wollen. Und schon gar nicht zu einer Hochzeit. Ich möchte heiraten, wen ich liebe und nicht durch Zwang. Ich möchte glücklich sein, akzeptiert werden, aber in einer arrangierten Ehe kann ich das nicht. Ich möchte doch einfach nur ein freies Leben führen, wo ich mich wohl fühlen kann. Ich möchte jemanden, wo ich mich geborgen und geliebt fühle. Aber was ist Liebe? Mir wurde es nie entgegen gebracht.'_

„_Hör auf so zu denken! Glaubst du wirklich, dass dir das was bringt? Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir zulassen, dass du unserer Familie eine Schande bereitest?" Ihr Vater sprach leise, aber je leiser er sprach, desto gefährlicher konnte er werden._

„_Ihr könnte mich zu nichts zwingen", sagte Andromeda versucht ruhig zu bleiben. ‚Er tut es schon wieder. Immer liest er meine Gedanken.'_

„_Und das zu Recht. Du hast kein Recht so mit uns umzugehen, dafür wirst du büßen, Andromeda", sagte ihr Vater und hielt den Zauberstab noch immer auf sie gerichtet. Ein böses, dunkles, hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er folgendes Wort sprach: „Crucio!"_

_Andromeda sah nur noch den roten Lichtstrahl auf sich zukommen und spürte, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper anspannte. Schnell wurden ihre Schmerzen größer und sie schrie nur mehr. Schrie aus vollen Kräften. Weit weg konnte sie ein finsteres Lachen wahrnehmen._

_Plötzlich hörte der Schmerz auf und sie sank zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Ihr Vater kam auf sie zu und blickte verächtlich auf sie hinab. „Hast du es dir überlegt?"_

„_Nur über meine Leiche", brachte sie gequält hervor._

„_Wie du willst", sagte er und richtete sich auf._

_Wieder überkam sie dieser grausame Schmerz. Sie glaubte, dass jeden Moment ihre Blutgefäße explodieren würden oder sie anfing zu brennen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie von innen heraus verbrennen. Tausender kleiner Nadeln bohrten sich in ihren Körper, so empfand sie die Schmerzen. Aber bald konnte sie nicht mehr viel empfinden. Sie fühlte nur noch, wie ihr Kopf leicht wurde und sie drohte in die erlösende Ohnmacht zu fallen. Aber da hatte sie nicht mit ihren Eltern gerechnet. Ihr Vater war in seinem Element und so leicht würde er sie nicht durchkommen lassen._

_Jeder einzelne Muskel zitterte und zuckte, zuckte und zitterte. Andromeda hatte ihren Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, alles schien sich verloren zu haben. Ihr Kopf pochte wie wild. Es wollte nicht aufhören. Innerlich hoffte sie schon fast, dass sie einfach sterben würde, nur damit diese Schmerzen aufhörten._

_Beteigeuze kniete sich wieder zu seiner Tochter hinab. „Wir wollen doch nur das Beste für dich." Er streichelte ihr über die Wange, die ganz rot war._

„_Wenn ihr nur das Beste für mich wolltet, dann würdet ihr mich nicht zu etwas zwingen was ich nicht will", brachte Andromeda noch gerade so hervor. Sie wusste, dass sie das Falsche gesagt hatte, genauso, wie es falsch war, dass sie ihren Eltern gesagt hatte, dass sie diese Hochzeit niemals halten würde. Sie würde sich weigern und genau deswegen war sie jetzt in dieser ganzen Misere._

_Grob packte ihr Vater sie am Kind und wandte ihr Gesicht ihm zu. „Hör mir gut zu Tochter. Du wirst genau das tun, was dir vorbestimmt ist und was deine Mutter und ich sagen. Oder dir wird es garantiert Leid tun. Haben wir uns verstanden?"_

„_Es tut mir schon Leid", sagte Andromeda. „Leid, dass ich in diese Familie geboren wurde. Ich habe mir euch nicht als Eltern ausgesucht."_

_KLATSCH_

_Andromeda hatte ihre zweite Ohrfeige erhalten und zwar von ihrem Vater und das war schlimmer als bei ihrer Mutter, vor allem nach dem Cruciatus, fühlte es sich noch schlimmer an. Einerseits spürte Andromeda Genugtuung, dass sie ihre Eltern aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte und sie so reagierten, aber andererseits hatte sie auch große Angst vor ihnen. Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt kommen mag, aber sie würde ihren Eltern alles zutrauen._

_Kurz darauf schrie sie erneut auf. Wieder wurde sie von diesen Schmerzen gelähmt und betete inständig, dass sie doch aufhörten. Sie hatte sich alles selber zu zuschreiben, aber sie durfte nicht aufgeben. Sie durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn sie es durch ihre Geschreie nicht besser machte._

_Bald darauf fühlte sich nichts mehr. Sie lag einfach nur noch da. Ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Blut floss aus ihrem Mund und breitete sich auf dem Boden aus, ihre Haare waren Schweißverklebt. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig. Überall waren kleine Schnitte, aus denen auch leicht Blut floss. Ihr Gesicht war bis auf das Blut und die roten Handabdrücke ihrer Eltern, total bleich. Ihr ganzer Körper wirkte abgenutzt und hager._

„_Ich habe dich gewarnt", sagte Beteigeuze und blickte hasserfüllt auf seine Tochter. Mit seiner Frau schritt er aus dem Zimmer und ließ seine Schwerverletzte Tochter zurück. Anscheinend würden die Blacks eher ihre eigenen Kinder umbringen, als Schande über sich ergehen zu lassen._

_Gefunden wurde Andromeda von ihrer zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Narzissa._

_Nach diesem Ereignis beschloss Andromeda ihre Familie zu verlassen und nie mehr wieder zukehren. Narzissa pflegte sie gesund und von heute auf Morgen war Andromeda verschwunden. Sie wurde aus dem Familienstammbaum gebrannt, wie es auch das Schicksal ihrer Cousins sein würde. Sie war nicht die typische Black, die alle in ihr sahen. Sie war anders. Wie eine Blume, die neu zu blühen beginnt, fühlte sie sich, als sie Ted Tonks kennen lernte. Sie fühlte sich so, wie sie sich zu Hause nicht fühlte. Geliebt und bewundert. Er akzeptierte sie so wie sie war._

Nichts desto trotz, ging das Leben im Hause Black weiter, auch wenn es nicht so ein Leben war, wie man es sich normalerweise vorstellte. Narzissa und Bellatrix wurden, nach der Flucht ihrer Schwester härter ran genommen, als zuvor. Sie mussten die Familientradition fortführten, mussten für ihre Meinung kämpfen und das vertreten, was sie wollten, was ihre Eltern ihnen eintrichterten.

Andromeda hingegen gründete eine Familie und wurde Mutter von einem reizenden kleinen Mädchen, das sie Nymphadora nannte. Andromeda fühlte sich endlich frei und konnte Leben, so wie sie es schon immer wollte. Kein Zwang, keine Verpflichtung, außer denen, die sich selber machte. Für Ted war sie ebenbürtig, eine eigene Persönlichkeit, die machen konnte was sie wollte. Durch die Erziehungsmaßnahmen ihrer Eltern, fühlte sie sich anfangs dazu verpflichtet, alles ihren Mann entscheiden zu lassen und ihn immer über alles zu fragen, bis er ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie eine eigene Meinung hatte und ihn deshalb nicht immer fragen musste. Sie sollte das machen, worauf sie Lust hatte, er würde sie unterstützen. Und sie könnte immer mit ihm reden, falls sie seine Hilfe benötigte oder einfach nur Liebe wollte. Es war alles und mehr, als sich Andromeda erhofft hatte.

„_Aber Mutter, Vater", begann ein Mädchen, mit wunderschönen blonden Locken, die sanft ihr Gesicht umschmeichelten und ihre dunklen Augen betonten. Sie wirkte Engelsgleich und hatte eine gewisse Grazie, die sie immer zu Schau stellte._

„_Nicht aber mein Kind. Die Hochzeit ist beschlossene Sache. Du wirst Lucius Malfoy heiraten", hatte ihre Mutter geantwortet und sie böse taxiert._

„_Kann es niemand anders ein? Ich mag ihn nicht besonders."_

„_Du wagst es unsere Autorität in Frage zu stellen?", fragte Elladora Black wütend und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass ihre Tochter ängstlich zurück wich, aber so leicht, würde sie für diese Frechheit nicht davon kommen. Zum Glück war Andromeda verschwunden, es würde ihr noch fehlen, dass auch noch ihre zweite Tochter rebellisch wurde._

„_Nein, keines Wegs Mutter, aber ich bitte dich, kann es niemand anders ein. Mir wäre es egal, wen ich heirate, aber bitte nicht Lucius Malfoy." Das hatte gesessen, ihrer Mutter reichte es und sie tat es wie immer, wenn ihr jemand von ihren Töchtern so kam. Mit der Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, holte sie aus und schlug ihrer Tochter auf die Wange. Narzissas Kopf wurde auf die Seite geworfen und sie taumelte leicht. Sie befühlte mit ihrer Zunge die Zähne, ob sie noch alle da waren._

„_Sie mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche", fuhr ihre Mutter sie an, aber sie zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie bemühte sich, bloß nicht anzufangen zu weinen._

„_Hörst du nicht?", fuhr ihr Vater dazwischen. „Deine Mutter redet mit dir, bring ihr wenigstens etwas Respekt gegenüber, den sie verdient hat. Wenn man bedenkt, wie ihr euch aufführt, haben wir ziemlich viel Geduld. Also wird's blad."_

_Langsam drehte Narzissa den Kopf und wandte ihn ihrer Mutter zu, aber bedacht darauf, ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen._

„_Sie mir in die Augen."_

_Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Wohl fühlte sie sich bei dieser Sache nicht, aber sie wollte nicht so enden wie Andromeda. Ausgeschlossen aus der Familie, verstoßen. Narzissa hatte Angst davor plötzlich ganz alleine dazustehen. Sie würde alles machen, nur nicht von der Familie weg, die ihr Sicherheit gab. Nicht die Sicherheit, die man normalerweise von seinen Eltern bekam, sondern eine Sicherheit, mit der man sagen konnte, dass keiner es wagen würde sie anzugreifen, ihr etwas zu tun. Sie war doch eine Black und somit die Tochter von Beteigeuze Black und es war allgemein bekannt, dass er einen Angriff auf seine Töchter persönlich nahm. Es taten vielen diejenigen Leid, die das verursacht hatten. Mit Bezug auf seine Töchter war mit Black nicht zu spaßen und deshalb fühlte sich Andromeda immer beschützt._

„_Warum Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Narzissa noch einmal leise, sie war fast gebrochen. Tränen krochen ihr schon langsam in die Augen. Sie konnte nur noch vieles verschwommen wahrnehmen, denn der Tränenschleier versperrte ihr die Sicht auf die Wirklichkeit._

„_Kommst du schon wieder damit?", begann ihr Vater und sah sie einfach nur stumm an. Durchbohrte sie fast mit seinem Blick. Narzissa fühlte sich unbehaglich. „Die Malfoys sind eine angesehene Familie und reinblütig sind sie auch. Und außerdem ist diese Hochzeit schon vom Tage deiner Geburt beschlossene Sache. Du wirst Lucius Malfoy heiraten, ob du willst oder nicht. Du bist eine Black und du musst dafür Sorgen, dass die reinblütige Gesellschaft nicht ausstirbt. Diese Neureinen, sind doch auch nur der letzte Dreck. Sie mögen zwar seit ein paar Generationen reinblütig sein, aber die Blacks sind es schon seit Jahrhunderten, ebenso die Malfoys und eben diese Reinblütigkeit darf nicht aussterben. Hast du das verstanden Narzissa?"_

„_Ja Vater." Sie senkte den Blick und es war somit klar, dass sie sich geschlagen geben musste. Der Wille ihrer Eltern war Gesetz und so musste sie sich einfach fügen._

Kurz nachdem Abschluss von Narzissa, war die Hochzeit geplant. Lucius Malfoy schien sich schon zu freuen, eine so hübsche Frau zu bekommen, was man von ihr nicht sagen konnte. Für sie war er der Letzte, den sie heiraten wollte. Und so eine Zaubererhochzeit war bindend. Sie konnte sie nicht einfach auflösen, auch wenn sie es gerne tun würde. Der Einzige der dazu in der Lage war, die Macht dazu hatte, war Lucius Malfoy. Also der Mann durfte entscheiden, ob die Ehe gebrochen wurde oder nicht. Und das würde er nicht machen, das wäre für ihn das Letzte. Er war schon immer auf seinen Ruf bedacht gewesen und durfte sich dadurch keine Schwäche leisten und schon gar nicht, würde er seinen Status in der Gesellschaft verlieren. Er würde schon dafür Sorgen, dass Narzissa das tat, was er wollte. Aber genau das war sie nicht. Sie war keine Puppe, mit der man einfach so spielte, sie hatte einen eigenen Kopf, wollte etwas erleben, wollte arbeiten. Aber Lucius verbot ihr, sich eine Arbeitsstelle zu suchen, eine Frau gehörte seiner Meinung nach in ein Haus und nicht an einen Arbeitsplatz. Sie fühlte sich als Sklavin in dieser Ehe, aber bei ihren Eltern stieß sie auf taube Ohren, so sprach sie nie mit ihnen darüber. Sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau in Lucius' Leben war, es gab sicher noch welche, aber sie konnte nicht einmal ohne seine Erlaubnis in die Winkelgasse, um einige Dinge zu besorgen. Benötigte sie Geld, musste sie ihn fragen, aber Lucius verlangte dafür meist eine Gegenleistung, die Narzissa nie gefielen. Das Einzige, was sie noch am Leben erhielt war, als sie ihren Sohn gebar, aber sie merkte schnell, dass er seinem Vater nacheiferte. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass er genauso skrupellos wurde wie Lucius. Für Lucius waren Frauen einfach ein Spielzeug, mit dem man sich rühmte, es zur Schau stellte und es einfach besaß. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Sohn genauso wurde. Sie musste auf Draco aufpassen. Aufpassen auf denjenigen, der sie am Leben erhielt.

„_Bellatrix?", rief Elladora ausnahmsweise mal gut gelaunt. Ihre jüngste Tochter kam sofort zu ihr._

„_Ja Mutter?", fragte sie und blickte sie aus ihren schwarzen Augen an. Sie hatte eindeutig das Black-Aussehen. Schwarze, lange und glänzende Haare, die leicht gewellt waren. Ein anmutiges Gesicht und dunkle Augen, wie es einer Black eben gebührte._

„_Wir haben heute die Lestranges zu uns eingeladen", begann ihre Mutter und bekam von ihrer Tochter einen verwirrten Blick. „Ihr Sohn Rodolphus scheint an dir interessiert zu sein und wir haben beschlossen, dass ihr ein bezauberndes Paar abgeben würdet. Seine Eltern haben dieselben Ansichten wie wir."_

„_Du weißt selbst Mutter, dass es für mich nicht günstig ist zu heiraten. Ich möchte nämlich dem dunklen Lord beitreten und Todesserin werden und da stört ein Ehemann nur."_

„_Ich verstehe dich, aber was ich weiß, ist Rodolphus bereits ein Todesser. Hat mir zumindest seine Mutter erzählt." Bellatrix' Augen funkelten neugierig und zugleich begeistert. Endlich jemand, der wusste auf was es im Leben ankam._

_Am Abend kamen dann auch die Lestranges. Das Essen verlief eigentlich ganz ruhig, bis sich Rodolphus und Bellatrix verabschiedeten, um zu reden. Ihre Eltern hielten es für eine gute Idee, dass sie redeten._

„_Du bist also ein Todesser?", fragte Bellatrix gleich._

_Rodolphus sah sie zuerst verwirrt an, aber dann krempelte er seinen Ärmel am linken Arm hoch und hervor kam ein grüner Totenkopf mit einer Schlange._

„_Endlich jemand, der weiß auf was es ankommt", sagte sie._

„_Ich finde, dass sie Schlammblüter schon zuviel übernommen haben. Im Ministerium ist jeder Zweite schon so einer und keiner unternimmt was. Wenn es so weiter geht, übernehmen sie die Oberhand und ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass es soweit kommt. Es ist einfach so, wie ich es wollte."_

„_Diese Einstellung gefällt mir. Ich möchte nämlich auch Todesserin werden."_

_Rodolphus lachte amüsiert. „Du willst Todesserin werden? Dir ist schon bewusst, dass keine Frauen dabei sind?"_

„_Na und? Dann bin ich eben die Einzige. Ich lasse mich nicht mit diesen Hausmütterchen auf eine Stufe stellen. Ich weiß was ich will und ich werde es jedem beweisen, der mir über den Weg läuft. Ich werde eine Todesserin, und wenn es das Letzte ist was ich tue." Sie wirkte entschlossen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie musste es einfach schaffen, sie würde Andromeda für den Verrat an der Familie büßen lassen, genauso wie ihren Cousin, der auch noch der Erbe für die Familie Black sein sollte. Sie werden sie alle wundern, zu was sie im Stande sein wird._

„_Wenn du willst, nehme ich dich mal auf ein Treffen mit, dann wirst du ja schon sehen, was du davon hast."_

„_Ich kann vieles. Meine Spezialität besteht im Cruciatus."_

„_Traue ich dir sogar zu."_

„_Du kannst gerne eine Wette mit mir abschließen wenn du willst."_

„_Nein. Das brauche ich nicht", sagte Rodolphus fest. Normalerweise war er hat, aber diese Frau, mit ihren gerade mal achtzehn Jahren, hatte etwas an sich, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie war so unnahbar und kaltblütig, wie er noch nie jemanden gesehen hatte._

Jahre später waren Bellatrix und Rodolphus das meistgesuchte Paar. Überall prangten Photos von ihnen an den Wänden. Die Lestranges hatten alles im Griff und waren grausamer, als andere Todesser zusammen. Ihre Opfer sahen immer katastrophal aus. Entweder wurden sie bis zur Verrücktheit gefoltert oder starben an den Folgen, oder sie starben gleich. Aber sie folterten gerne und der Cruciatus wurde zu ihrer Spezialität. Jeder kannte sie und fürchtete sie. Bellatrix war eine wahre Black. Die einzige schwarze Rose, die zu blühen begann und immer schwärzer wurde, bis sie nichts mehr fühlte. Nur noch Hass und Genugtuung, wenn sie folterte. In der Zaubererwelt, hatte sie einen Namen bekommen, aufgrund ihrer Taten und alles, was rund um sie passierte: The Black Rose!


End file.
